


A special way of fun

by Mukashii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukashii/pseuds/Mukashii
Summary: The Straw Hat crew just left Punk Hazard, heading to Dressrosa and during this trip Law decided to have fun in a particular way with the handsome cook of the ship...





	A special way of fun

The Mugiwara crew accompanied by Law, Kinemon and Momonosuke with Cesar handcuffed and locked in the hold of the Sunny just left Punk Hazard Island and was now heading towards Dressrosa. According to Nami, they should reach the island of Doflamingo in about a week if the wind was favourable and the sea was calm. As usual, Zoro was training in the look-out post while Robin and Nami were enjoying the sun, Sanji bringing them some snacks. Usopp and Franky were each tinkering with something in their workshops and Luffy, Chopper and Brook were bored, lying on the lawn.

The samurai was in a corner, talking with his son and Law was sitting on the bench surrounding the mast, arms crossed and eyebrows frowned, thinking about the outcome of the operations. Even if at first the arrival of the G5 and the Mugiwara on Punk Hazard seemed like a disaster to him, it was finally a good opportunity. He managed to catch Cesar thanks to them, defeated Vergo and forced Doflamingo to leave his Shichibukai rank, things were not so bad. For this last part, all they had to do was wait for the newspaper to find out if the condition he imposed on the Joker was respected. He already explained to the Mugiwara the link between Kaido, Doflamingo and why they needed to kidnap Cesar so they only had to wait until they arrived in Dressrosa. 

The Shichibukai was immersed in his thoughts when someone came to sit next to him.

"Oi, Law," Sanji said. “You're making a face. Relax a little, we're still a long way off.”

He put a glass in his hands and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. 

"Kuroashi-ya”, The brown one sighed. “I'm not as carefree as all of you and your captain, you don't seem to understand the importance of the situation.”

“Believe me, we are aware of it," the blond man replied. “And even if he's a complete idiot, you can count on Luffy when it's really necessary, don't worry. Then pulling a face like that on the trip is not going to help things any further.”

Law looked at him for a moment, not knowing what to say. Sanji had a big smile on his face, encouraging him to do the same. The cook was not wrong, worrying now was not going to change much so he sighed, drank a sip of the drink brought by the blond and a slight smile came to stretch his lips. 

"It's better this way!” the other man exclaimed. “Are you hungry? Come with me!”

He got up without waiting for his answer and Law followed him a second later into the kitchen. The Cook invited him to sit around the big table and served him a plate of onigiris, which the doctor gladly accepted with a nod. They talked while Sanji was preparing the crew's dinner and Law was eating. The younger one told him what he was doing before he joined Luffy and became a pirate and some of their adventures, and the doctor talked about his own crew and how far he had come since sailing on the Grand Line. 

Even if this alliance was only temporary, the black-haired would spend some time with the Mugiwara, so he might as well get to know him. And then knowing their captain, Sanji suspected that the latter already decreed the Shichibukai was their friend.

At dinnertime, Luffy came into the kitchen almost breaking down the door and screaming he was hungry, as usual, finding his comrade and his new ally still talking. They were soon joined by the rest of the crew and a cheerful hubbub quickly began to reign in the room. Seeing them all together in this way, Law could not help but think of his friends, from whom he was separated for far too long. He felt nostalgic and missed all of them, especially Shachi, Penguin and Bepo who were with him for longer than any other one of his friends. He would only find them again after finishing what he had to do on Dressrosa, it was also for his companions that he should not fail because they were waiting for him. 

The night was now well advanced, the Mugiwara had spend their evening drinking on the ship's deck, singing and roaring with laughter. Meanwhile, the captain of the Hearts had move away and isolated behind the ship to enjoy the calm. He too was a little drunk because he have been drawn into a drinking contest by the Cook and the swordsman, which he quickly abandoned when he saw the green was drinking bottles of alcohol as if they were water. A few minutes later, he was joined by the Mugiwara cook with a cigarette in his mouth. 

"Oh, you're here!” He was surprised when he arrived near him. “I began to wonder where you had gone.”

Law replied nothing, simply observing the blond man leaning against the railing less than two metres from him before turning his gaze to the ocean.

"So," he said facing him, smiling. “Are Luffy and the others a little too loud for you?”

“That's one way of putting it.... I think I spent too much time on Punk Hazard, I'm not used to being around so much anymore.”

Sanji detailed him for a few moments, then took it up again, a little mocking smile on his face. 

"No offense, but you don't really seem like the type to have fun," he said.

Law turned his eyes to him, surprised, but seeing that he would probably not get an answer, Sanji turned again to the vast expanse of the sea in front of them, he took advantage of this occasion to observe him. 

Of course he noticed the Mugiwara's cook was seductive. He was very seductive, even, and he didn't have the opportunity to satisfy some of his desires when he was on that damn island with only Cesar, Monet and all their now half-animal minions. Suddenly an idea came into his mind. Did the Cook really think he didn't know how to have fun? He was going to show him he was wrong. He also told him to relax until they reached Dressrosa and Law began to get a pretty clear idea of how he wanted to occupy the few days of crossing they were going to do. 

After finishing his cigarette, Sanji greeted the surgeon and returned with his companions, leaving him alone. A bad smile stretched the doctor's lips. 

"Think again, Kuroashi-ya," he said for himself. “I know exactly how to have fun, you'll see". 

After a few minutes of thinking he also returned with the others to the Sunny Gô bridge, discreetly observing the young cook. The latter was fighting with his green-haired comrade for a reason he didn't know, as they often did. 

It was only much later that the Mugiwara members went to bed. They all went one after the other to their room, except Zoro who went up to the watchtower to train again, he assumed, and Sanji who went into the kitchen with his arms full of dirty dishes. Law took the opportunity to follow him and enter the kitchen a few minutes later. The blond man, already busy at the sink, was surprised to see the brown one here at this time of the night. 

"Law, do you need anything?” He asked. “If you want something to eat, help yourself in the fridge.”

“No" he said, smiling at him. “I came to have some fun...” 

Sanji looked at him with a surprised look and frowned, not really seeing what the other man meant by it. 

"Room!”

Without really understanding how, less than a second later the blond man found himself lying on the green bench at the other end of the room, the black-haired one leaning over him, holding his wrists over his head with one hand. He vaguely knew his powers but apart from sending him into his dear Nami-san's body for a few hours the doctor had not yet use them on him, and he had to admit being teleported to the other end of the room was quite startling. 

"Oi, what the hell are you doing, Law?” He exclaimed. “Get off me, now!”

“Oh, no," replied the other. “I'm just getting started, so be quiet.”

Without letting him add anything else, he ran up on him and kissed him, suffocating an exclamation of surprise with his mouth. Sanji didn't understand the situation well, he just wanted to do the dishes quickly and go to bed and he found himself lying there, with the hottest man he have seen in a long time kissing him as if his life depended on it. Still too shocked to make the slightest gesture, he remained there, before finally starting to struggle to try to get rid of the other man's grip. He was enjoying it, but he didn't really appreciate to be dominated like that. He tried to free his hands but it was a lost cause, the doctor had more strength than him. He tried to make him let go by stirring his pelvis and dropping him, but Law's knees held his hips too tightly and he didn't move an inch despite his efforts. Sanji didn't want to hurt him either by hitting him seriously, he didn't really want to be cut up and have to look for pieces of his body in the entire ship.

After a few seconds of struggle, he gave up and decided to wait until the surgeon decided to let go. But feeling the latter's free hand starting to wander along his cheek and jaw, he seriously doubted that he would leave him alone anytime soon. Once the surprise was over, he had to admit Law was very good at what he was doing and without realizing it he started to kiss him back, the dishes could wait a while. Sanji closed his eyes to better enjoy the lips of the older man on his own, and opened them as an invitation that the brown man immediately grabbed, taking possession of his mouth by caressing his tongue with his own.

That kiss was even better than Law imagined before he pushed the kitchen door. Although the blond was a little reluctant at first, he had expect a little more resistance and was pleased to see he was now completely at his mercy and had not even realize that he let go of his hands. Their tongues waltzed together for a moment, for their greatest pleasure, and it was only after a long time that they separated to catch their breath. Sanji thought he was done, and expected Law to get up and go away, but he didn't hear it like this. He buried his face in his neck, passing his lips and tongue along his skin, until he came to bite on the lobe of his ear, then his throat to come back and kiss his jaw while his hands grabbed and caressed his powerful thighs. Sanji's hands eventually got lost in Law's ebony hair, clinging to it with strength and sending his thick cap to the ground.

The doctor stroked harder, gently biting the soft skin of the blond's throat, sometimes sucking it, encouraged by the comfortable sighs passing through his lips. He lifted his head up, stopping any movement to discover a Sanji who was finally having a good time despite his initial reluctance, as evidenced by his rapid breathing, red cheeks and closed eyes. He came back to put his lips on his, delicately, biting them from time to time in a passionate kiss. 

The Shichibukai began to be excited by the little moans Sanji pushed against his lips and by kissing him as he did. He doubted he could follow his projects as he wanted and continue like that, so he reluctantly released the cook's mouth and stopped his caresses, not without difficulty.

"Good night, Kuroashi-ya," he breathed a few centimetres from his face. “Room!” 

And a second later Law and his hat disappeared, leaving Sanji alone in the kitchen. He stood up in a sitting position on the bench, struggling to believe what had just happened. He even wondered if he hadn't imagine everything, but he still felt the feeling of lips and hands on his skin, he couldn't have imagined that. After resuming a normal breathing he got up and walked to the sink to finish the dishes he had started before being "disturbed".

Law, now in the room he occupied alone next to the one shared by the men of the Mugiwara crew - and Kinemon - was smiling as he lay on his bed. He had good plans for the blond during that long week at sea and he was looking forward to making them happen. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep at the thought. 

Before going to sleep, Sanji stopped and hesitated for a few seconds in front of the door next to the one leading to the crew's men's room, wondering if the Shichibukai was already asleep. He finally shook his head and entered the adjacent bedroom where all the occupants were already sleeping. He went to bed quickly, not without thinking about the man who was asleep in the room next door.

The next morning, he woke up at dawn as usual and went to smoke a cigarette on deck before taking a bottle of sake up to the look-out post for Zoro when he would go back to training and return to his kitchen to start preparing breakfast for everyone. He was joined by Robin less than an hour later and talked to her until the rest of the crew and their guests joined them. He often glanced at the Heart's captain during the morning, who tried to ignore him royally. The latter did his best to avoid the cook's eyes as much as he could, knowing full well that he was watching him. 

But later, as the sun hit hard on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, Law, sitting in his habitual place at the foot of the mast, saw a bare-chested Cook pass in front of him, serving cold drinks to the ship's women. In spite of himself, the surgeon had not let go of his eyes until he disappeared again in the kitchen, which had not escaped the blond one. The latter wondered if Law had planned to come and visit him again in the evening, and almost came to hope so, but nothing happened during the day, even when, as the day before, he was washing the dishes after everyone went to bed.

He finally entered the men's room, filled with Franky and Luffy's loud snoring and slipped into his sheets before closing his eyes, a little disappointed. He felt the sleep hugging him when suddenly he noticed that an extra weight had settled on his mattress next to him. He opened his eyes again and turned sharply to meet Law's stormy gaze and upper smile in the darkness of the room. 

"L-Law?! What the...”

“Don't make so much noise, Kuroashi-ya” the other whispered, putting one hand on his mouth to keep him from talking.

Before he could try to make any other sound, the oldest freed his mouth and pressed his lips to his own, kissing him with force by sliding his hands over his body. Sanji had been waiting for this all day so he didn't have to ask for him to kiss back. He stroked the bare chest of the brown, satisfied to be able to touch his skin. His fingers touched the surgeon's muscles, traveling slowly on his skin and making him shiver pleasantly. Sanji no longer paid attention to what was happening around him, no longer even hearing the noisy snoring of his Nakamas around him. Only Law's lips and hands on his skin counted. But the Cook wanted more even if they weren't alone in the room. He felt the excitement rising along with the heat in his belly and when he wanted to undo the other man's belt above him, he let go of his lips, smiled at him and immediately disappeared to return to his room. Sanji found himself alone again, excited and not understanding what was happening to him.

He had great difficulty falling asleep after that and he was exhausted when he got up the next morning. There were still - at least - five days left to reach Dressrosa and if the Heart's doctor have decided to give him the same little act every night he wouldn't last until then. Unfortunately for him, the latter was having a great time at the young cook's expense. For three days after his little visit to the room, he continued to appear in front of him when he was alone, whether on deck, in the kitchen or in his bed when everyone else was sleeping, kissing him and stroking his body without the slightest embarrassment, then vanishing as suddenly as he arrived when the excitement became too strong and Sanji wanted to go further. 

Law waited for him to give in and come to him when he really couldn't bear it, and only then would he give him what they both wanted. He could see the cook's discreet looks as soon as he approached him or when he was simply in his field of vision, he probably wouldn't have to wait very long.

On the sixth day at sea, a huge storm struck the Shin Sekai where the Sunny was, which, despite Nami's navigational skills, derived from its trajectory, thus delaying their arrival on the island of Doflamingo. Everyone was inside, keeping themselves busy as they could until the sea became calm again. The redhead had asked to drop anchor so that the ship would not deviate further from its heading and they would not waste time, so the ship had not moved since. Law disappeared into the library to read calmly, something he could not do in the large room with an aquarium where Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and Brook sang too loudly to his liking. He could only hear the sound of rain crashing against the large windows of the room and the thunder rumbling outside. He almost fell asleep, rocked by the movements of the Sunny Gô. 

After walking around most of the ship and checking his room for the Shichibukai accompanying them, Sanji finally climbed down the ladder to the library in the hope of running into him. He was happy to find him there, sitting on the bench running around the room, with an open book in his hands. His cap was placed next to him and his black hair fell back to his forehead in disordered strands that Sanji had a crazy desire to put back in place. The Cook took advantage of Law's view in this way, focusing on his reading for a few moments before remembering why he was looking for him. He approached him with a resolute look, took the book from his hands and put it on the nearest shelf then took possession of his lips without saying a word as he sat on his thighs. 

He passed his fingers through the doctor's hair while kissing him with envy for long seconds, until the doctor laughed softly and separated from his lips. 

"To what do I owe this honor?” He asked as if he didn't already know the answer.

“You've been trying to drive me crazy for several days, I give up." replied the other, joining their lips again. 

Law was gloating, he had got what he wanted, the cook has finally come to him. He was beginning to believe he was never going to be able to break him before he arrived on Dressrosa but he too had obviously been holding back for some time. He put his hands behind his back and pulled the blond man's shirt out of his pants before opening it all at once, making a few buttons fly away that he heard falling to the ground. The younger one didn't care, all he wanted was Law, he'd take care of his shirt later. The clothing item fell on the floor, quickly joined by the brown's sweatshirt. Sanji focused on his tattooed chest for a moment, admiring the drawings that covered his skin before slowly passing his hands over it while leaving to discover his neck by kissing it. Law was in heaven, Sanji's caresses were so pleasant he was starting to feel a little cramped in his pants and he could guess that the blond was in the same state judging by the slight strokes of his hips against him. 

He grabbed his ass and pressed the youngest's body a little more against him, so that their erections trapped in their pants would be against each other. Sanji began to fear that the brown would disappear again and leave him there, more frustrated than ever. This time he would probably search the whole ship for him in order to finish what they started. However, he was relieved to see he was trying to undo his belt to take off his pants and therefore did not intend to leave immediately. He got up, took off his shoes and pants quickly and then, only dressed in his underwear, moved back to Law, his erection pressed against his own, wrenching a moan of pleasure from both of them. The blond opened the other's pants without removing them, only reducing the layers of clothing separating them, and began to move his hips more openly against him. 

Their mouths had hardly left each other since Sanji entered the room, where their strong, rasping breaths of pleasure now resounded. Their excitement was at its height and both wanted to get down to the next step. 

Suddenly Law firmly grabbed Sanji and switched places with him, finding himself above him, between his legs. He hastily removed the last barrier hiding the blond's nakedness and sent it to join the other clothes on the ground before observing him from head to toe, unconsciously licking his lips when his gaze passed over the blond's tense virility. 

"How long are you going to look at me like that?” He sighed with a smile. 

“Maybe for a while," the other smiled back. “I must admit, the view is quite pleasant.”

Sanji laughed and lured the brown man by grabbing him by the shoulders to kiss him. He took the opportunity to finally put his fingers on what interested him, tearing a long groan from the Cook. He stroked him by rubbing his crotch with a slow back and forth movement and also released the lips of the handsome blond to go tease his nipples, biting one while taking care of the other with his free hand. The more the doctor caressed and kissed him, the louder the Mugiwara cook moaned, until a scream of surprise escaped when after a few moments Law left his nipples to lick the tip of his dick before taking it completely in his mouth. The warmth and the tongue of the surgeon around him led him gradually to ecstasy and he had to bite his own hand so as not to risk someone else hearing his complaints of pleasure.

Sanji stretched himself, feeling the orgasm coming on and tried to tell Law to stop. As he lowered his gaze on the brown, he saw the latter's eyes screwed to his own as he continued his movements with even more ardour. 

"W-Wait," he said. “I’m gonna…”

Before he could finish his sentence he released himself into the doctor's mouth, groaning. The latter, not seeming disturbed by this, swallowed quickly before starting to prepare the blond for the next step. Suddenly Sanji felt a finger penetrating his intimacy but did not really pay attention to it, still in the mists of pleasure. At the same time, the older one began to caress the cook's virility again to give him back his strength. He couldn't wait any longer, the sight of the youngest thus in the grip of pleasure put him in an advanced state of excitement and he only dreamed of blending into him. He added a second finger, then quickly a third under the slight strokes of the other whose sex was hard again. 

"Law...” moans Sanji. “Take me, I can't take it anymore...”

He didn't have to be asked. He removed his fingers, took off his last clothes and, on his knees on the bench, he introduced his cock at his entrance before slowly penetrating it. He felt the blond man stretching under him and despite the warmth he felt around his sex and the pleasure he had in being so pressed inside it, he did not move once he had fully entered him. He waited for the Cook to get used to his presence inside him and only began to move again when Sanji signaled that he could.

Law had fantasized about the blond from the moment he saw him on Punk Hazard again and had imagined this moment dozens of times since then but the reality was infinitely better. His thrusts were fast and regular, punctuated by the weak moans of the youngest who clung to the fabric of the bench with force, his eyes closed. He lifted one of the young cook's legs to keep it high and thus obtain a better angle of penetration, finally succeeding in making him cry from a too powerful pleasure by touching his prostate. He then strove to hit the same point with each thrust, the cook's voice now filling the room with his indecent cries. He tried to stifle his exclamations of pleasure with his arm, but Law grabbed both his wrists to prevent him from doing so, holding them tightly. 

"I want to hear you enjoy yourself, Kuroashi-ya," he said in a hoarse, breathless voice. 

“But... the others...” 

Sanji struggled to talk, assaulted by waves of pleasure with each movement of the surgeon and the latter made him realize that he didn't care if others heard his cries of contentment. He felt close to deliverance again and would have liked to masturbate to reach orgasm but Law held his hands firmly. The doctor, too, as he approached his limit more and more, leaned over the other man to take possession of his lips, suffocating his voice by kissing him languidly. He finally let go of the cook's hands, who immediately tied them around Law's neck. He could finally pass his fingers over his body, stroking his chest, belly and hips before Sanji came between them without having to touch his dick in a shout more powerful than the others that he managed to muffle in the brown's neck. 

Law continued to move without slowing down until he ejaculated in the blond's intimacy before coming out and collapsing on him, exhausted. Sanji caressed his black hair softly, slowly taking a normal breath again. Outside the storm continued to make its mark, the rain did not seem to want to stop falling and the sea was still as rough as ever. No more noise was heard in the room, Sanji was like in a wellness bubble, paying no attention to anything except Law's body lying on his own. The latter lifted his head and looked at him for a few moments before kissing him gently, then with more and more determination. He then got up and trained him to exchange places. He sat on the bench again and attracted the chef again to sit on him. 

"Haven't you had enough?” Sanji wondered between two kisses. 

“Oh, no, I don't!” 

The brown one sealed their lips together and stroked Sanji's naked butt without hesitation, squeezing their two bodies as close as possible to each other. Their virilities, having regained strength, were again hard and with one hand Sanji started to caress them, making their desire soar. Without letting go of Law's lips, he lifted a few centimetres and impaled himself on the erect sex of the Shichibukai. He let out an exclamation of surprise by falling heavily on him, pushing his member into the depths of his intimacy. He repeated the same movement several times, quickly, then started rolling his hips more slowly while Law deliciously tortured his neck, his hands firmly on his thighs, accompanying every one of his movements. The lascivious position Sanji took excited Law to the highest degree, his head thrown back, his body was entirely at his mercy so he took advantage of it to pass his tongue and teeth over all the skin he could reach. 

The blond finally reached that point where he saw stars and tried to touch it as often as possible, feeling the pleasure again and moving faster and faster. When he finally thought he was going to come, the doctor grabbed his member and squeezed the base to prevent him from reaching orgasm. He gave him a begging look without stopping his moves and the other man put his free hand on his cheek to bring his face closer to his own. 

"Together this time, Kuroashi-ya...” Law breathed.

The blond nodded, not sure he could articulate a word, the pressure around his manhood frustrating him as never before. He accelerated the movement of his hips while kissing the surgeon again, who, after long seconds, could not hold back any longer, finally released the sex of his lover and both came in a roar of intense pleasure. 

They did not move for a long time, staying in each other's arms until Sanji got up, no longer feeling his legs completely. Once upright he felt a hot liquid flowing down his shakings thighs and his cheeks turned red, understanding that it was Law's semen leaking from his intimacy. The dark-haired made a towel appear in his hand from the ship's bathroom by creating a Room and handed it to Sanji so he could clean himself. 

The blond did so, quickly checking around him that nothing was stained, testifying to what just happened, and dressed himself while the brown one did the same. They stood there for a moment without saying a word, then seeing that the storm calmed down, Sanji approached the ladder to leave the library and see when the Sunny would leave again. He didn't walk two meters when Law grabbed him by the arm, preventing him from leaving to pull him towards him and kiss him again before releasing his grip.

"See you later, Kuroashi-ya," he said with a little smile. “Let's have fun again tonight....”

With these words he turned his heels and resumed his reading as if nothing had happened at the place where they had sex just a few minutes earlier. Sanji climbed the ladder to reach the ship's deck, satisfied and excited at the thought of sleeping with the captain of the Heart pirates again. He coul barely think about anything else during the rest of the day. 

The two men met that night in the room occupied by the Shichibukai once everyone fell asleep, then repeated the same thing several times in the short time between them and their arrival in Dressrosa, meeting in the kitchen, the bathroom, the library or Law's room to indulge in pleasure again and again whenever the opportunity presented itself. 

Both were disappointed to arrive on the island and would have preferred that their journey would last a few more days. They didn't know when they would get a chance to meet again and Law almost forgot the purpose of this trip with the young cook, but when he stepped ashore on Doflamingo's territory his mind focused back on his goal. He still hoped to have the chance to enjoy some good moments again with Sanji once this matter was settled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Thanks for reading this short story, I hope you enjoyed it :) 
> 
> I'm sorry if there are some mistakes, i reread it many times but English is not my first language so be forgiving please x)


End file.
